Blast from the Future
by lotus-petals
Summary: Two people come through the portal, one was a girl, the other was a young man claiming to be Danny's son. Can they figure out why they were sent back. I couldn't help but add in some lovely DxS. Read, I command you!
1. Who are you?

Blast from the Future

Chapter 1

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were in the Fenton's lab, the portal was casting a eerie green glow, which though they never said anything, it made Sam and Tucker nervous.

"So," Sam said, sitting on one of the many tables, tapping one of her combat boots against the floor. "Are you guys ready to spend a completely ghost free weekend?"

"Careful," Tucker said, glancing at the swirling portal uneasily. "Every time we seem to say that a ghost appears and ruins our plans."

"Not this time though," Danny said, determinedly. "I'm so tired of ghosts making me give up spending time with you guys."

"Well," Sam said, after she glanced at her watch, "We'd better leave for the movies now."

They got up and started to make their way to the stairs up the lab when a sound came from the portal. Danny let out a loud swear, because this probably meant he would be retained from the movies- again. He seriously hoped it was just someone like the box ghost and not skulker or someone who would also take some time to stop. He was just thankful his parents were out of the house. The last thing he needed was his parents to start shooting at him when he went ghost.

Two figures stepped out of the portal, one was a male ghost who looked strangely familiar and an obviously human girl who looked completely bewildered and alittle panicked. The both seemed around his age of 14, but when it came to ghosts, you can never be too sure.

"What the hell is going on?" the girl said obviously shocked. She had thick auburn tresses that reached her shoulders in layers. She was about 5'8", rather tall for a girl and about the same height as the ghost beside her, the muscles on her legs gave away that she had done quite abit of running. She wore faded jeans and a red shirt that read, 'When life gives you lemons, throw them at people'. Her eyes, the aqua color of the sea, flicked around the room until it fell on Danny.

"Who are you?" the ghost asked Danny, he too had spotted him, a note of accusation in his voice. "You shouldn't be in my parents lab." His hair was ivory and his eyes were a glowing ice blue. Under his emerald green and black jumpsuit there was lean muscles, at that moment his body had gone tense and he was glaring at Danny.

"This is _my_ parent's lab," Danny said glaring right back at him. He didn't know what this ghost was trying to pull, I mean there was no way that would trick him. "Who are _you_?"

"As much as I'd love to hear who's lab this is, I'd suggest someone tell me where we are," she interrupted cutting off the ghosts retort.

"This is the Fenton lab," both guys said in unison, then turned to each other as gave each other a look that clearly said, 'I don't trust you'.

"I have an even better question," Sam said after walking down from the top of the stairs, the goth was clearly upset that their night was disrupted. "Why are you here?"

"Actually I have no Idea," the girl said, she was confused by what had happened to her. "One minute I'm walking down my street, the next thing I know I'm falling in that realm," she indicated the ghost portal. "Then he caught me and brought us here and to answer your first question, my name is Tru."

"That's an... odd story, we'll try to find out what happened, and my name is Danny Fenton," as Danny said this, the ghost's eyes got as wide as saucers.

"You can't be Danny Fenton," He declared, if he was a dog, his haunches would have been up.

"Why not?" Danny asked, wondering why the ghost would say something that stupid.

"Because Danny Fenton is my father," the ghost informed the group. "My name is Logan Fenton"


	2. Bitter Meeting

Time Will Tell

Chapter 2

Bitter Meeting

The whole groups mouths were open, except, naturally, for Logan. The long and awkward silence was broken by Tru.

"Um, aren't you kind of young to have an illegitimate kid?" She said starring bewildered at the thin boy with ice blue eyes and ebony colored hair. He obviously was as confused by this statement as the rest of them.

"That's impossible," Danny said simply.

"What year is this," Logan asked.

Sam said '2006' at the same time Tru said '2025'. They stared at each other shocked.

"It must have been Clockwork," Logan said, thinking out loud. Danny was still suspicious of the boy, despite who he may claim to be.

"Prove it," Danny demanded.

"That's easy," Logan said and seconds later white rings formed where his stomach was, moving to his toes and head, and he became human. He had ebony hair similar to Danny's, gorgeous violet eyes, and was pretty much the same height and physical shape as he was as a ghost. He was wearing baggy jeans and a emerald green t-shirt. "Now do you believe me?"

"I guess I have to," Danny said finally. "Do you know why you were sent back here?"

"I'm not so sure that it's about what happens in the future," Logan said thoughtfully. "It might be about something that happens in the past, I mean, right now."

"That doesn't explain why I'm here," Tru said. "I mean since he is your son and partially ghost, Logan make sense, but I don't even know any of you."

"I don't know," Logan said running his hand through his hair as he thought, "I guess we'll just have to figure out as we go."

"So," Sam cut in looking rather shifty, "Who's your mom anyway" Logan started to answer but Tru put her hand over his mouth.

"You can't tell them," she berated him, "It could effect the outcome of the future."

Most of them looked disappointed that they didn't find out who Danny ended up with. Danny silently agreed with her, he didn't want his future decided for him. He had a feeling who Logan's mom was but chose not to say anything, incase he was wrong.

"I doesn't matter anyway," Sam said, though it was obvious that she didn't mean it. "Anyway, are we going to stay here and chat, or what?" She was impatient and unnerved to meet Danny's son from the future.

"We can fend for ourselves if you guys want to go somewhere," Tru told them, "but we need some where to stay until we can get back." She was calm considering the fact she's stuck in the past by ghosts, which she never knew existed. Sam's heart went out for the teen.

"I suppose you could just go to the movies with us," Danny suggested.

"Sure," Logan said and started walking to the stairs. Tru started walking after him and glanced at the goth in front of her.

"Your name is?" she asked Sam.

"I'm Sam," she answered, "and that," she pointed a guy with a red hat and as usual his PDA in hand, "is Tucker."

"Great to meet both of you," Tru said and continued to walk up the stairs in her black Vans. The came out of the kitchen and Logan walked strait into Jack Fenton.

"Hey, Gram- um, sir," He said, looking up at the large man sporting an orange jumpsuit, and had greying hair.

"Danny, who's this?" Jack asked in his usual boisterous manner. Danny thought quickly and came up with a believable story.

"This is my friend, Logan," Danny told his father. "His parents are out of town, so we were wondering if he could stay here."

"Sure son, I can tell him all about ghost hunting while he stays here," Jack roared and ran off, probably to get a device to show Logan.

"Let's get out of here before he comes back and tells us a long winded story," Danny said and rushed towards the door. "I can't wait to see the flick."

"It's a shame, Daniel, that you won't be able to see it," a man's voice told him, Danny looked to the left, already sure of who it was.

"Plasmius," Danny said spitefully. "What do you want now?" He changed into his ghost form and could see Logan do the same beside him.

"Who's this, Daniel," Plasmius inquired, "I thought we were the only halfas" (a/n: I don't like that term). He had one eyebrow raised and was waiting expectantly for an answer.

"I think," Logan told Plasmius, "You should worry less about who I am, and more about what we could do to you."

"I'm simply frightened," Plasmius said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He was the same as usual, with his white and red cape and vampire teeth, not to mention arrogant manner.

"Fine you asked for it," Logan said, and a ball of glowing ectoplasm gathered in his fist. He shot it at Plasmius, who blocked it with apparent ease, though some of the energy got through and hit him.

"To think," Plasmius told them, "That I came here to get Danny's DNA and I found someone who would make a perfect lackey."

"Like I would ever join you," Logan said rolling his eyes. At that moment Danny flew towards Plasmius, planning on giving him a hard punch in the nose. Unfortunately he blocked it, but Danny managed to give him a sharp backhand on the face.

"Who's he?" Tru asked urgently looking at the fierce battle they were in and worrying for Logan and Danny's safety.

"That would be Plasmius," Tucker answered, "He's Danny's archenemies, they fight like this all the time." Their conversation was cut short by Danny yelling at Plasmius.

"So are you here to check out my mom?" Danny asked, "Because sorry to break it to you, but she's in love with my dad."

"He likes Grams!" Logan said, his voice filled with surprise and disgust, as he flew up preparing to hit Plasmius. "That's just wrong on so many levels!"

"Grams!" Plasmius said, his face registering shock and malice. "I thought you looked familiar, I suppose clockwork had a hand in this." He turned away from them and right before he turned invisible he turned his head to glance back at them and said "Well I must go decide what to do with this new information."

"Get back here you coward," Danny yelled, though he knew Plasmius was most likely long gone by now, scheming. "You probably shouldn't have said that, Logan, now he's going to come up with an elaborate scheme involving you"

"You two should probably change back before some ghost hunter starts shooting at you," Sam suggested.

"That would probably be a good idea," Danny replied and both of them landed and changed back to their human form.

"Crap," Sam swore, "We missed the movie."

"Then we should probably decide what to do with them," Danny gestured at Tru and Logan, who were at that moment involved in a conversation, "They could probably go to school with us tomorrow, and could Tru stay the night at your house."

"She's a girl and not goth," Sam replied grinning at her best friends. "My parents will be thrilled."


	3. Getting to know you

Hello all, I must appologise profusely, I completely forgot about writing a FF story, you can blame the fact I have a social life anyway heres to all my reviewers love ya lots.

Disclaimer: No I own DP and just write this for kicks, what do you think, of coarse I don't own DP it belongs to Butch hartman. Oh how I despise his brilliance!

Phoneixwinds07: I know I haven't said very much about who Tru is, not all, but most things about her will be explained eventally. Why was she was brought to the past? You'll have to wait and see.

Ghostboy814: I would be slightly emotionally scarred by that though, if I was in his place!

Wordlife316: When I read your review I was alittle confused, I though that I had already posted the 2nd chapter, where Logan turns human, well anyway. I had already written that part in a while ago, I guess great minds think alike.:)

JillieChan: I know Logan is not exactly the best name. I was having a mind blank and I wanted to finish the chapter, and well, that was the only name I could think of, so sorry.

SMALLVILLE23: First: That show is awsome, Second: I know they're abit young, but I usually write with the people around my age, because it's more realistic, in the sense of how they act. Sorry if it's making you unhappy.

Gatateagirl: Maybe something about his son and/or daughter coming from the future, but probably with a different plot.

Thanx for the very complimenting reviews, you guys are awsome! Names of them below:

Deleia

Dressywierd51

dannynsam4ever

curiositykilledthesquirell1111

Black January

Mikablueeyes

heyxxflower

Hanyou-01

Others I forgot to mention

As the trio planned their sleeping arrangements, Tru and Logan spoke quietly to each other.

"This is just what I need," Tru muttered. "Not only am I stuck going to a new school, but now I'm in the freaken past."

"It could be worse," Logan said sensibly. Tru gave him a glare for that comment.

"Really? How?" He started to answer but she cut him off. "Actually I don't want to know, it'll just freak me out more." He looked sympathetically.

"Look on the bright side, at least you know someone in Amity Park," he said. At this she smiled, finally the silver lining.

"Well, we should probably talk to your, uh, dad." Danny nodded and they began walking towards the three friends. Sam turned around and saw the two heading in their direction.

"Hello, you two," Danny said, forcing himself to seem cheery, to cover up for his discomfort. This whole thing had thrown him a bit of balance, it's not every day you meet your son. He supposed that he shouldn't be surprised after the previous experience with clockwork.

"You know you don't have to cover up the fact you're feeling awkward, we all are," Tru commented, raising an eyebrow at the hybrid.

"Anyway," Danny said, like pretty much every guy in the universe, he didn't really want to talk about his 'feelings'. "We talked and Tru, you can stay with Sam and Logan can room with me." The two agreed to this plan and decided to go eat at the Nasty Burger with the others, due to the fact that time travel made them starving.

"This is the grotesque establishment that is the Nasty Burger," Tru and Logan eyed the restaurant warily it wasn't around during their time period. Nothing with the word 'nasty' included in the title could really taste that great. In fact it gave them the mental picture of themselves gagging themselves with one of those plastic sporks. Despite the bad feeling, they chose to go with the three.

"After you ladies," Tucker said holding the door for them, trying to be smooth. They both silently laughed at him as they stepped in. "I meant you, as well." Danny gave him a look of mock hurt as they stepped past him, at being called a girl.

"You haven't changed a bit," Logan observed smiling slightly.

"Hey, now that we're on the subject, who will be the lucky lady who'll be with moi?" Tucker asked, they all chuckled at this. The funny thing was that the others from the present were thinking the same thing. Not who Tucker would end up with, but themselves.

Sam tried to glance at Danny without him noticing, only to discover he was watching her. She felt some heat rise in her face. There really was no reason for her face to redden, nothing had occurred, he was just looking at him. Tucker was just wondering about the eerie silence coming from his two best friends, than he noticed the blush painting their face bright scarlet.

Tru and Logan noticed this as well. Tru was thinking something along the lines of 'awww how cute', while Logan rolled his eyes. Noticing this she elbowed him and mouthed, "come on, it's sweet".

"Hey look it's Fenturd," Dash Baxter yelled, interrupting the silence. They all turned to see the popular quarterback behind them, sneering down on the smaller boy. Dash fit the stereotype for a jock perfectly, he was tall and strong, with the unfortunate habit of beating up those smaller then him. He also had the mind of about of a three year old, but he managed to mysteriously raise his grades before the football season.

"Aw Dash, can't you at least wait until a school day to beat me up," Danny complained.

"Who are they," the oblivious jock said, finally noticing the additions to Danny's group.

"I'm Logan and this is Tru," he answered. The jock was mildly surprised, these two seemed pretty normal, but if that was the case, then why were they hanging out with these losers. Dash stalked away, unsure of what to do about the two.

"Color me surprised," Danny said rather bitterly. "He gave up the chance to beat me up."

"Don't let him bother you," Sam advised, "Don't give him the satisfaction of seeing you upset."

"You're right, of coarse Sam," Danny said, sighing deeply. "It just bugs me how when I'm Danny Phantom, I feel so strong, but when I'm Danny Fenton, I'm beat on."

"I know completely how you feel," Logan commented, Danny nodded, figuring that it was the same case for his son, a hybrid as well.

"Well I suppose we should go eat the toxic waste- I mean food," Sam joked and they stepped up to the cash register.

They all ordered a variety of food. Sam and Logan ordered salads, while Tucker ate the usual heaping plate of artery clogging corpses. Danny got a chicken drumsticks and Tru got a veggie burger, murmuring something about a bad experience involving chicken. They ate the malnutrition and stepped out into the breezy street. They walked down the sidewalk talking about popular music or in Logan and Tru's case 'old school'.

They arrived at Fenton Works shortly, they managed to avoid Jack who would undoubtedly blather on about ghosts if they'd ran into the large man. They all went into Danny's room, the girls sitting on the bed, while the guys were booted to the floor.

'Ladies first works every time,' Sam thought happily.'And alittle shoving helps as well'

Later Tru and Logan were in the middle of a fierce video game battle when someone behind them 'ahemed' loudly to get their attention. They turned around to see a hybrid with crossed arms evaluating the scene.

I know it's short, again blame my social life. I'm suprised I'm not being chased down by some angry mob for updating so late.

Anyway thanks for your patience


	4. Things just keep getting weirder

Hello ladies (and any guys who read FF), I updated as you all insisted and I appriciate the reviews.

Remember,the more people review, the faster I update. I have battle an overschedualled life to update, but hey I wanted to give some more DP joy into the world. :D

Chapter 4

Things just keep getting weirder

"Aunt Danni," Logan said embracing the younger girl. "It's great to see you!" The hybrid sweat-dropped, glancing from Danny to the guy who called her his 'Aunt'.

"You have a kid?" she practically shouted. "How the hell can you have a kid, he looks like your age?"

"He's Danny's son from the future," Tru explained quickly, to calm the weirded-out girl.

Danni had been created during Vlad's many and, usually failed experiments. She was unstable and not right for Vlad's nefarious plans. He had sent Danni to try and capture Danny so he could get his DNA as the hybrid transformed. She had came claiming to be Danny's cousin, she had eventually turned on her 'cousin' and brought him to Vlad. In the end she had a change of heart and helped Danny stop him. Danni had secretly been watching them from time to time. It's not as if she had anything better to do with her time, she had no friends or family, that is except for Danny.

'A lot of weird things tend to happen to Danny, but this one takes the cake,' she thought, grinning at the brother she'd never had. "By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Tru," she explained. "I didn't even know that ghosts or the Fenton's for that matter, existed until today." They all looked at the girl, sensing an explanation coming. "I was walking to my first day at a new school, where I knew no one, ripped away from my friends," she realized that she was getting off subject and got back on track. "Any way, I'm walking to school and suddenly I feel the cool sensation of metal around my neck and before I can turn around and find out who was bugging me, I was in this strange area with doors and a green background. I was on this narrow strip of land with no obvious way of getting away, and when I started to freak out, that's about the time when Superman here came to my rescue. It was rather degrading really, having to be saved I mean."

"I understand completely," Sam put in, remembering the times she'd felt helpless praying that Danny would arrive in time to save her. "Logan what's your story then?"

"Mines pretty similar to hers," Logan began. "I was putting the box ghost into the ghost zone, again, when I felt someone slip something on my neck. It must have been clockwork, freezing time, because otherwise my ghost sense would have gone off. Next thing I know, I'm in the ghost zone and as I flew home I came across Tru, and took her to the portal, expecting it to be the present, I mean future, argh, time travel is confusing. You already know what happened after that."

"So," Danni asked eagerly, "Who's going to be Danny's luvah." They all stared at the girl, making her uncomfortable. "What? I know you want to know just as much as I do."

"Danni," Sam said raising an eyebrow. "I think you've watched a little too much Mtv."

"So what if I have," Danni replied shiftily and everyone tried not to laugh. "Anyway, I came here to warn you guys that I think Plasmius is planning something."

"Tell us something we don't know," Danny groaned, remembering their predicament. "That fruitloop knows about Logan and is probably going to try and clone him."

"Joy," Logan said. "I feel like a sheep." Everyone gave him weird looks. "Haven't you guys heard of Dolly the sheep?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "We just didn't expect you to know about that." The others nodded in agreement.

"What are we going to do then?" Danni asked.

"I'm not sure," Danny said shrugging. "I just figured I'd cross that bridge when I came to it."

"Wow, it seems we have a master strategist on our hands," Tru commented, rolling her eyes.

"Really though, we can be sure that Plasmius will have every detail of his plan figured out," Sam said, seriously.

"How can we plan for an attack," Danny complained, "That we don't even know when or how will happen."

"There's really no way," Tru said thoughtfully, "All you can do is keep your guard up constantly." They all nodded at this and began talking about less distressing topics, like mocking ghosts and trying to get information out of Logan about the future.

Meanwhile in Wisconsin

One of Vlads many lackeys, an ancient vulture, came into his masters lair to see him chucking items ever which way. He knew this meant on of two things: football of something to do with the Fenton clan.

Apparently it was the former as he roared something about, "Biased refs, stupid Patriots," you get the idea.

"You wanted to see me?" the aged fowl asked, in stereotypical Jewish accent. His voice was meek, because ghosts, who spoke to him when he was in this mood, often took a 'vacation' to the Bermuda triangle.

"Ah yes," he said, ending his rage induced smashing, and getting his usual maniacal glint in his eye. "I need you retrieve a young man for me."

"Boss," the ghost wheezed, "I don't think I'm up to anymore battling with my age." At that comment Vlad looked like he might laugh.

"You think I'm asking you to retrieve him?" he chuckled at the absurdity. "No, you've proven your inferiority, time and time again, I merely want you to pass the message on to my minion, er, Skulker."

He gave him all the details of the plan and the ghost vulture flew off into the ghost zone. Leaving Vlad alone to plan a thousand painful deaths for those who refused to let him buy Wisconsin's team.

**Back once more at the Fenton's **

"Fine I'll tell you one thing about the future," Logan finally gave in, Tru shooting him warning looks all the while. "On thing about the future is, Britney becomes a housewife and fades into nothing but a mention once in a while."

"That tells us nothing," Tucker complained, while Sam did a very ungoth-like happy dance at the news of her downfall.

"Fine I'll tell you one thing," Logan said, wearily, "But that's it, everyone in this room will get married, though I CAN'T tell you to whom."

"Not everyone," Tru commented. "You never know, I could become a nun." She then snorted at the idea.

"Anyway," Sam said, glancing at the clock. "We'd probably better head to my house before my mom gives herself an aneurism."

"Alright," Tru agreed and followed the goth out of the room, down the stairs and on their way.

"So Logan," Tucker said, to the halfa. "What's up with you and Tru?" He immediately blushed and became defensive.

"Well," he retorted, "What's up with you and… um, whoever you are after at the moment?"

"The question is," Tucker said proudly. "Who am I not with right now." At this both Danny and Logan snorted, Tucker was one of those guys who would use the 'stretch and reach' on a girl- and most likely get pepper-sprayed in the process.

"Yeah right," Danny snorted. "Tucker you are such a player, you simply have to fight the ladies off."

"I'm obviously not that bad with the ladies," Tucker said, indignant. "Since I do get married to one."

"I never said anything about you marrying a _woman,_"Logan told him, and following that was a long and very awkward silence with Tucker gaping mouth opening like a fish. Danny slowly backed away from his friend, all of this continued until Logan couldn't contain his laughter and was rolling on the floor. "You actually thought- I can't believe it," he managed to choke out, laughing so hard he was crying.

Danni, sat there invisible, watching it all unfold, adding new things on her 'how to blackmail (insert name here)' list. She got tired of watching the boys act like idiots (as most tend to) and decided to go find the girls.

"I didn't believe it for a second," Tucker said. "Woman kind would rebel to fiercely at anything like that. Besides, I don't swing that way."

"Whatever you tell yourself at night," Danny said smartly, and Tucker threw a pillow at his head, which of coarse started a massive pillow fight. I don't even know what the Fenton's were thinking about the yells and sounds from their son's bedroom…

"I am the ultimate pillow-fighter!!" Danny proclaimed finally huzzahing for dramatic effect. He was talking smack until a deathly pale Danni flew into the room at break neck speed.

"Someone got Sam and Tru," Danni said, wide eyed.

"Two guess who would do something like that," Danny said, going ghost.

Oh, a cliffie, you all hate me don't you, I might get mobbed by that angry crowd yet! What will Vlad do with the two prisoners... and how will they mentally touture him back.

Until next time, I less than 3 you all!!!


	5. Vlad, and his pesky selfdelusions

Chapter 5

"What happened?" Tru whispered, opening her eyes in what looked eerily like a dungeon.

"Plasmius," Sam replied, bitterly. "We must have been attacked from behind, knocked out before we could fight back or call for help."

"Ah, you're awake," Vlad 'Plasmius' Masters said, stepping into view, leering at them through the bars of the door.

"What do you want with us?" Sam asked sharply, if looks could kill, he'd already be 6 feet under.

"Isn't that obvious," he said, in his usual freakishly composed manner. "I'm using you to lure young Daniel here." While he was telling this, Tru leaned towards Sam and whispered something to her. Sam nodded to her- which was met with a mischievous grin.

"Kidnapping someone's friend to get to them," Tru said rolling her eyes. "No one's ever done that before. Seriously your originality astounds us all."

"Do you really think Danny will be stupid enough to come here?" Sam pointed out, smartly, before Vlad could reply to the other girls comment. "It's so obviously a trap."

"Yes"

"Mister Plasmius, I don't we've been properly introduced, my names Tru," Tru said, trying to conceal the maniacal grin she was close to having. "Wow look at all this sports memorabilia, shame the Packers will go into a long losing streak in a couple years"

"What- it can't be??" Plasmius gasped, obviously not taking this news about his favorite team well.

"So Plasmius," Sam said, grinning wickedly. "Have you tried internet dating yet? I've heard it's very… effective"

"I don't need internet dating, I don't want any woman except Maddie," Plasmius said, trying to keep his temper down,

"You know," Tru mused, a slight smile on her face. "If you don't want any women, I'm sure we could introduce you to some guys."

"Yeah, there's this very charming designer on my street," Sam says, winking- if only to torture him more.

"I don't want a man," Plasmius said, getting even more enraged. "I want Maddie and only her."

"You obviously aren't going to get her," Tru told him, with mock sympathy. "You should get a cat."

"I will not get a cat," Plasmius said, his voice calm once more- though the facade of being calm was ruined some by his eye twitching. "And Maddie will eventually realize we're meant to be."

"Should we tell him that self-delusions aren't healthy?" she whispered, just loud enough for Vlad to hear.

"I'm leaving!" Vlad said, trying to make a dramatic exit, his cape flipping behind him. When he had finally left, the girls looked at each other, than broke out laughing.

"That was great," Sam managed to say through peels of laughter. "The look on his face after that last bit was classic!"

"It was brilliant, wasn't it?" Tru said, grinning. "Now to find our way out of here."

Meanwhile with our favorite Halfa

"We're gonna get into so much trouble for this," Tucker complained as they sped through the sky in the Spectral Speeder.

"Probably, but it's worth it to get Sam back," Danny said.

"And Tru," Logan added as they continued on towards Vlad's home.

"He's gone to far." Danny steamed, "What's going on between him and me, has to do with us, he should leave my friends out of it."

"Yeah right, 'friends'," Tucker said. Then he muttered "Clueless".

"What?" Danny said, blinking at his friend in confusion.

"Oh come on," Tucker said, "It's pretty obvious you want to make mad monkey love to her."

"Eugh," Logan said, cringing. "That's a mental picture I could do without."

"Sorry," Tuckers said sympathetically, before turning back to Danny. "You know I'm right."

"Well maybe—" then he suddenly stopped, jumping up. He had seen the manor and wanted to be ready to fight as soon as possible- well at least that's what he told himself.

Suddenly, a wave of ghosts came rushing towards the specter speeder. These were Vlad's usual minions, the deformed creatures he had created. He was lucky that no one knew about his experiments. Danny grinned slightly as he imagined Vlad getting mobbed my PETA members.

"Tucker, get away from here, it's not safe," Danny called before jumping out, closely followed by Logan. Danny and Logan, father and son, stood back to back, shooting any ghost that came near them. They had beaten them easily, it almost seemed to easy, like Vlad wanted them to go on. Danny figured there was a diabolical plan involved, but he knew he had to continue on no matter what, he had to save Sam.

"So what exactly up with you and Danny anyway?" Tru asked curiously.

"Is this really the best time to talk about this," Sam said, looking at her like she was fairly unhinged.

"This is as good a time as any," Tru responded. "You're stalling, now spill."

"Well, to tell you the truth I l—" they were cut of by Vlad, in ghost form entering the cell room.

"You realized you just cut into a conversation," Tru said, clearly annoyed.

"Ah yes, future-child," he began.

"I have a name you know," she cut in.

"Names are of no matter," he said, coldly. "Now tell me of the future of Daniel, or else."

"Don't tell him anything," Sam hissed, Vlad glared at her and took a threatening step towards Sam, but before anything more could happen, Tru stepped between them.

"You're wasting your time asking me," Tru told him bluntly. "I know just as much as you do about his future. I know he has a kid, nothing more."

"How do I know you're not lying," he said, distrustfully.

"Here's this," she said, pulling a slip out of her pocket, "It's a transfer paper, showing I'd just moved to Amity."

Sam, who had just glanced out the window, couldn't help but have her eyes widen a bit. There was Danny and his son, fighting Vlad's minions.

"Ah yes," he said, noticing where she was looking, "Here he is, to save the day. Time to put my plan into action." He flew forward going strait into Sam's body. Tru stared blankly at where Vlad had just flown, unsure of what happened.

It all became clear to her what happened when Sam, laughed coldly and proclaimed, "Daniel would never hurt Samantha" before flying through the wall, still possessing her.

"This officially sucks," Tru muttered.


End file.
